Behavioral and Cognitive interventions will be used to increase compliance to excercise regimens among patients with Chronic Obstructive Pulmonary Disease (COPD). These two Behavioral Medicine approaches will be varied in a 2 X 2 factorial design. The patients will be randomly assigned to one of the four resultant conditions: 1) behavioral only, 2) cognitive only, 3) cognitive plus behavioral, and 4) neither cognitive nor behavioral (control). The fourth group is an attention control which will experience relaxation training. Relaxation should lead to the expectancy of change but is not theoretically related to compliance. All patients will experience seven individual treatment sessions and will be assessed before the interventions and again 3, 6, 9, 12, and 18 months later. The major outcome measure will be a Health Status Index which is used to assess the impact of the interventions upon quality of life and can also be used for cost-benefits analysis. Other outcome measures include measures of compliance, Pulmonary Function, Exercise Tolerance, and personal expectancy for change. A variety of multivariate studies will be performed with the data set. The results should be relevant to current theories in behavioral science including the Health Belief Model and Bandura's Self-Efficacy Theory.